Miya Yoto
Miya Yoto was the venerated daimyo of the Miya family. Demeanor Yoto considered himself the champion of the ethics of peace. He was a skilled negotialor, and never used his abilities to gain power or prestige for his family, when attempting to cease any conflict. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 103 Miya Daimyo Family Yoto had a son, Miya Satoshi with his wife Miya Koiso. When Koiso died Yoto was shattered and sequestered himself in his day to day duties. Every time he looked at Satoshi remembered her and shattered again. When the chance came to place a Miya among the Matsu, Yoto sent his niece Miya Yumi alongside with Satoshi, shortly after his son's gempukku, as an offering to sow peace between the Matsu and the Ikoma. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, pp. 62-63 Master of Ceremonies Yoto was the Master of Ceremonies, the Judge of Games, in a Topaz Championship attended by the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII himself Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 211 in 1118. Imperial Histories, p. 127 Scandal Yoto was a distant descendant of the famous ronin poet Rezan, and he had struggled to elevate the Empire's vision on the wave men. Yoto even invited the famous ronin shugenja Koan to visit him at Kyuden Miya. It was a scandal that the Miya Daimyo had an outspoken view about ronin, whom he held in high regard. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 41 Learning on Ronin On a waystation of the Emperor's Road Yoto met a small ronin samurai with no daisho, haunted eyes and a jagged tattoo on one side of his face, by the name Sanzo. Yoto considered him the archetipe of Ronin and hired the man as his temporary yojimbo to take the opportunity to interview the former Dragon at length. As payment Sanzo was given with a daisho. Way of the Wolf, p. 12 Patron of the Arts Yoto sponsored a museum in Kibo, the Miya Palace in the Forbidden City. He was associated with Matsu Kori, a silent partner in this enterprise. She was a bushi with taste for the arts, who gave her family's money to Yoto, to split the cost of new discoveries. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 63 Preparing the retirement Before winter court at Kyuden Seppun in winter 1122-1123, Yoto had passed the position of Imperial Herald to Satoshi. Many suspected Yoto would turn over the leadership of the family to his son Miya Satoshi this winter. Many thought it would be best if Yoto retired. Yoto had reached his celebrated his 60th birthday this New Year's day, the last time for an honorable retirement. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 81 His son Satoshi had a rampant rejection of all ronin, as well as members of Minor Clans. Miya Troubles While the Emperor hosted winter court in Kyuden Seppun, Yoto invited the Three Man Alliance as kanrinin of the Palace, one of the greatest Imperial Honor a Clan might receive. Satoshi sought his father's dishonor, and arranged a number of the barbarian Moto to spend the winter in the Unicorn Guest Home. Yoritomo himself was embroiled, after the Moto requested to share the Kanrinin duties with the Three Man Alliance. The Moto and Minor Clans fought amongst themselves duel after duel in the Ekohikei. When Hantei XXXVIII returned the kanrinin were put to work returning the Forbidden City and Ekohikei back together. The Otomo used the scandal to increase their standing among the Imperial Families, diminishing the Miya status. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, pp. 95-96 Coup In 1125 Yoto met his old friend Koan in a waystation at Fresh Soul's Road. Koan told he was pondering to join Toturi the Black and his fledging ronin army. His son appeared there and Yoto was arrested, before Satoshi moved to Winter Court at Kyuden Kakita as his family's representative. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, pp. 38-40 Satoshi had ousted Yoto and seized control of the family in an attempt to make them more militaristic. Way of the Samurai, p. 81 In fact Satoshi did not speak to the sick Emperor, but to the Emperor's wife, Bayushi Kachiko instead. They agreed that Satoshi would use the Emperor's Blessing to fund the fallen Scorpion, plotting against the Empire. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 65 Monk Yoto was forced to become a monk, retiring to a monastery somewhere outside Otosan Uchi, Time of the Void, p. 22 that was nearly like a prison. Yumi arrived with news that Hida Kisada had bargained with the Shadowlands and was moving his army to the Scorpion lands. During night, Yumi appeared at his chambers hoping to bring Yoto with her. She had prepared a escape alongside Sanzo and Koan, to join the Toturi's Army. Yoto knew his time had gone, so refused to leave, and counseled Yumi to find new allies between the fledging Yoritomo's Alliance. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, pp. 61-67 Yoto Reinstated In 1128 Yumi returned home from Kyuden Ikoma, where she had spent months seeking how to destroy the Kenshin's Helm, a powerful nemuranai she had seized during her wanderings. In front of the Miya elders Yumi made accusation of treachery against Satoshi. The Miya Daimyo became enraged, and struck her savagely, seizing the Helm for his own. Yoto joined Yumi, denouncing his son and stating his wish to resume leadership of the family. Satoshi left towards the City of Remembrance, after he made a startling speech, claiming he would return to show the true strength of the Miya. Satoshi referred to the Scorpion ronin he had armed in this city. The Miya expected Satoshi would take them and kill all his enemies in the Miya. Time of the Void, pp. 116-117 Aftermath A group of samurai who had been investigating Yumi's location under the orders of Miya Katsu were warned of Satoshi's treachery. They marched against Satoshi and managed to kill him. Time of the Void, pp. 116, 118 Yumi had thwarted Satoshi's plans proving her worth, and was rewarded with the daimyoship shortly after. Way of the Samurai, p. 81 See also * Miya Yoto/Meta External Links * Miya Yoto (Imperial) Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Imperial Leaders